


Easy Living

by InsaneandBloody



Category: BioShock
Genre: F/F, Some really gay early morning stuff, geneticist girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneandBloody/pseuds/InsaneandBloody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie always made it a habit to get Brigid smiling before breakfast, a trait she picked up on the first few times she had spent the night. Julie had this strange way of opening Brigid up when they were alone, always impressing her in the simplest ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Living

There wasn’t anything quite like waking up next to Julie Langford. Brigid had done so before - many times now, actually - and it still made her heart flutter. There was something about how at peace Julie looked when asleep, something about how her lips gently parted after each breath and how gentle her expression was. Brigid adored these solitary moments of the morning where she felt entirely at ease. Arms wrapped around her, head resting on Julie’s chest, just resting and loving and being. They would lie there for so long, long after they had both woken up, simply enjoying the embrace and the tired kisses, the utmost purity of it all. 

Things were not much different out of bed. Early mornings like this were celebrated with coffee and cigarettes and the plain matter of not having to head in to work before noon. They were both up by nine, throwing on slips and housecoats before walking downstairs to Brigid’s kitchen. Julie always made it a habit to get Brigid smiling before breakfast, a trait she picked up on the first few times she had spent the night. Julie had this strange way of opening Brigid up when they were alone, always impressing her in the simplest ways. 

“I’m surprised that Frank’s been doing all your grocery shopping, you must have pinned him well! Fresh eggs, a pack of Lucky Strikes...” It wasn’t uncommon to find Julie sifting through Brigid’s baggage, especially during surface hauls. Frank had finally sat down and listened to Brigid’s complaints (or “bitching,” were you to ask him) about treatment in the labs, and his form of repayment was in perishables and cheap smokes. A small mercy, she supposed.

“There are your new books there, at the bottom.” Brigid waved her hand vaguely at one of the paper bags, cigarette held limply between her lips as she watched Julie from the other end of the counter. “I was sure to request them.” Of all the things she got an earful of...

“My National Geographics! Really!” Julie was ripping open the bag no sooner than the words left Brigid’s mouth. “Those damned frat boys have taken nearly every copy I own! Volume 76, even! They’ve got no use for Rural Hungarian Rhapsody, why bother to take it?” Brigid smiled, shifting her cigarette to her free hand as she listened. 

“You have been hoarding these since before we met.”

"1923, darling.” She flipped through the magazines with unexpected vim, resting her elbows on the countertop. “I brought every copy down here with me.”

“You brought one to our first date, even.” Julie shot her a look, but she shrugged it off. “I know you did.”

“It stayed in my purse! I had been reading it earlier!”  
The look on Brigid’s face was borderline disappointment. 

“You pulled it out while we were eating and spread it open in between our plates. It was a photo of a tree.”

“A delonix regia! It matched your dress, can you really blame me?”

“It is easy.” She shrugged, earning a mocking scowl from Julie. 

“Oh, like you were any better! You had just gotten those slugs, it’s all you talked about.” Julie smirked, “The neighboring table kept giving you looks.” 

An excuse rested on the tip of Brigid’s tongue, but she discarded it as quick as it came. She was right. “We did not talk socially. It was easier this way.”

“God, and I can remember spotting you from across the Silver Fin. Hair a mess, and that ratty cardigan covering your whole outfit! You could hardly walk in those heels.” Brigid grimaced at that, waving off Julie’s complaints with a hand.

“I was not concerned with looking nice—“

“But you did.”

Brigid about dropped her cigarette. She locked eyes with Julie, testing her. “I was not.”

“You were, Bridge. Took my breath away.” All fell silent for a beat, and Brigid fixed her gaze on the smoldering end of her smoke, just listening. “Remember? You sat down, hardly kept eye contact with me until work came up. And after that you just...lit up. ADAM, Fontaine, the docks – I could hardly keep up with you. You talk with your hands a bunch, too. You’re very passionate about your craft, you were absolutely glowing the whole night through. I don’t think you ever touched your food.” She chuckled, reminiscing in her side of the story. “And all I did was watch. And you were beautiful.”

Nothing could have impacted her as much as these words. Not her slugs, not her pending research grant – this was a whole other ball game. It was one thing experiencing Julie’s affection around the house or in bed, but hearing this story from her own lips was otherworldly. Brigid caught her eyes again, searching for some sort of hidden joke she hadn’t yet admitted to. Julie didn’t falter. “Don’t shut down on me, now, babe, it was a compliment. Really.” 

“You have a strange way of recalling memories. I do not remember such a thing.” That earned a laugh from Julie, who shut her magazine and rounded the counter to her.

“Oh, you’re such a spoilsport! Come on,” she took Brigid by the arms, kissing her cheek, “let’s get dressed and head down to the bistro. We could both use a little pick-me-up, I think.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little piece I wrote for my star gay, t0talcha0s, who's never-ending love for these gays continue to impress me.


End file.
